wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Future Trunks
Future Trunks (未来のトランクス), referred to in the series simply as Trunks, is the Saiyan and Human hybrid son of Vegeta and Bulma from the alternate future. By the time Present Trunks was born, the timeline had been altered by Future Trunks' and Juno's trips to the past. Therefore, the two Trunks had completely different lives (as opposed to those who lived before the Time Machines arrived, they lived exactly the same lives as their counterparts until the point at which the two timelines diverge: three years before Dr. Eggman took over Dens and it's Manga Counterpart. Appearance Future Trunks is muscular, a bit taller than Paul Gekko, and more slender. He has blue eyes and straight, light purple hair, which he inherited from his mother. From his first appearance to the time he enters the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, Future Trunks' hair is cut short, only reaching the middle of his ears. Personality Future Trunks, having never met his father, nor grown up under his influence, combined with the fact that he grew up in an apocalyptic world, is very cautious and serious. Future Trunks clearly fears the Androids, panicking at the introduction of Android Infinity the Orochi. Background Fan-Made= =Early Life= Future Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth is continually conquered by Dr. Eggman. By the time we are introduced to the Eggman Empire, over three fourths of the world's population haven turned into slaves. In this future, Future Gohan and Future Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the experienced Z Fighters later on. In this timeline, Future Goku dies of a heart virus six months before Eggman took over, leaving the Z Fighters without one of their greatest heroes. His father Future Vegeta and all of the other Z Fighters (except Future Gohan) are killed, with the Egg Fleet overpowering them. Future Trunks met Tapion (or possibly his future timeline counterpart) after the latter sealed away Hirudegarn10 (or possibly a future timeline counterpart), and Tapion gave his sword to Future Trunks. Over the course of the next thirteen years, Future Gohan becomes Future Trunks' mentor and trains him in everything he knows, also teaching him swordsmanship. Future Gohan tries his best to teach Future Trunks how to become a Super Saiyan as well, necessary for him to compete against the Eggman's might. However, with everyone already dead and having not yet felt a certain level of sadness and sorrow, Future Trunks simply cannot find the motivation to transform. Future Trunks is at age 14 at the time. In an amusement park named Super World, Future Gohan and teenage Future Trunks face the Future Androids in battle where Future Trunks, in his inexperience, is cornered by Future Android 18. Future Gohan is forced to sacrifice himself to save Future Trunks, losing his arm in the process which only further demoralizes Future Trunks and causes his confidence to fall. Future Trunks tries repeatedly to attain Super Saiyan during training but still struggles with it, unlike his alternate-timeline self who attains it at a much younger age and with relative ease. Dr. Eggman's Egg Fleet and Android Infinity have destroyed the Future Androids. Later in Age 780, the pair are drawn into battle against the Androids again, so Future Gohan knocks Future Trunks unconscious knowing that if he faces them again he will be killed. Future Gohan holds his own against the Eggman Fleet at Pepper Town, being stronger than each individually (only in the anime; Gohan initially lost against a Future 17 who was using less than half his full strength, and even after the years of training with Future Trunks, he is effortlessly defeated by the foe and killed before Future Trunks awakens) but unable to compete with both of them and their infinite energy reserves. Future Gohan is defeated and killed, leaving Future Trunks to find his body lying in the rain. Overcome with anger and grief, Future Trunks finally transforms into a Super Saiyan (as said above, in the manga, he was able to transform already, but due to his inexperience was unable to even keep up with an armless Future Gohan in his normal state, until his training for the next three years). In Age 783, Future Bulma reveals her Time Machine to her son, which she hopes he will use to return to the past and save Goku, hopefully altering the future. In this future, Future Trunks did not know his father Future Vegeta at all, as he was only an infant at the time he was murdered by Eggman's Fleet. =Time Travel= Few Years Later, Future Trunks travels back in time 20 years, in order to warn Paul Gekko about Eggman's invasion. |-|Original= Trunks was born in Age 766 and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth had been continuously terrorized by the evil Android 17 and Android 18. By the time we are introduced to the pair of Androids, over three fourths of the world's population has been eliminated due to their spree of destruction. In this future, Gohan and Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the experienced Z Fighters later on. |-|Mega Man ZX Shippuden= =Early Life= Trunks was born in Planet Wukong and is from an alternate timeline, one in which the Earth had been continuously terrorized by the evil Eggman Empire. By the Eggman Empire was introduced, over three fourths of the universe's population has been enslaved due to their spree of destruction. In this future, Gohan and Trunks are weaker versions of themselves without the training of the experienced Z Fighters later on. =Time Travel= Few Years Later, Future Trunks travels back in time 20 years, in order to warn Paul Gekko about Eggman's invasion. Then Paul Gekko broke the time machine, Trunks returns back to the future where the Eggman Empire is then ruled by Paul Gekko's daughter as result of ending the Freedom Civil War. Category:Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Fanon